Rythian's Journal
reading through his Journal in Blackrock Chronicle - Rising.]] Rythian's Journal is a journal that Rythian would write into in the third season of him and Zoey's Minecraft Tekkit series, Blackrock Chronicle - Rising. This Journal depicts the events taking place after Blackrock Stronghold was destroyed by Duncan's Nuclear Device. This Journal explains how the story is progressing despite Equivalent Exchange, and a few aspects of other mods, being made redundant as the Tekkit server was changed to incorporate Feed the Beast and other Mods. Day 3 - Post-Devastation She's sleeping better now. The village seems like an okay sanctuary for now. There is really no time to establish a base right now. She's talking about a robotic arm. As usual she only sees possibilities and no risk. Day 6 - Post-Devastation I knew she was tougher than she looked, but seeing her attach wires and fuse plates together in her arm socket with her remaining arm is a sight to behold. Day 7 - Post-Devastation It's done. She's ecstatic, and I can't help but be proud too. I still remembered it all. Well, most of it. Fusing the power core to the metal and twisting the wires into her nerve endings was more science than I've done in years. Day 13 - Post-Devastation Third time now where the alchemy just doesn't work. It's even simple things now. It made sense that I wouldn't be able to use the void ring at all, or transfuse the different strands of the Ring of Arcana so quickly after I healed Zoey. That drained me a lot, it took so much of sheer power to stop her from bleeding out, and keep her heart pumping. If it wasn't for the lifestone she wouldn't have been alive when I found her - but there's more to it than that, there's something more to her. She has a different power all of her own, and I managed to weave the End and Void combined with that into a healing Word that saved her. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her. Day 14 - Post-Devastation Okay, obviously at this point it's not just me. I'm regaining strength every day, I feel almost as strong as I was at my peak, but so many things just flat out don't work and it's not me. It's... the world. Day 24 - Post-Devastation I'm almost certain now. The pieces all fit with the One World Theory. It's different than last time, but it's the same process, if modified. Last time the magnetic points all shifted, but most of the magic was the same. But even then there were noticeable changes. An entirely different ecosystem for one, more than just a biome alteration. This time it's bigger. Day 27 - Post-Devastation Damn near nothing works. No Mobius or Aeternalis Fuel, no Dark Matter, no Talisman, no Rings. I can shape them into physical shapes but they lack the power. It's the nuclear explosions. It affects the world much deeper than they think. It SHIFTS the entire spectrum, magical and otherwise. I guarantee you they will have noticed issues themselves. Wires not working, entire machines turned into sand or something. The nukes are too dangerous - I don't know how much the world can take, and every time it happens we get weaker and weaker. It won't be long before the Queen comes back. Day 28 - Post-Devastation The truce/treaty/pact of non-aggression, call it what you will, seems to be holding. It's been almost four weeks and no word or action from either Duncan or Sjin. I don't think they will be a problem to me directly anymore. There was little outright malice in either of them, just a sort of recklessness, ignorance and fear. A bit of megalomania on Duncan's part when presented with power, but I don't think any of us have to worry. I still have to keep my eye on them. I cannot risk any more nuclear explosions going off. There's no telling what it will do to the world. Day 29 - Post-Devastation Older magics still work, so I've begun working on my thaumonomicon again. I think this won't go as fast or as easy as I want it to, but I don't know. I guess this is what I have to do now. At least the potions are working properly so that's a good thing. I expect we'll get more use of that in the future. I'll go see Tee and bring him to Zoey. She's more than ready to get out of the hospital bed and get exploring and actually decide what to do. Category:Rythian Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Blackrock Chronicles Category:Tekkit Category:Yogcraft